The present invention relates to a joint assembly and particularly to a joint assembly which is to be connected between two relatively movable spaced parts. Such joint assemblies may be used in different structures. Preferably, the joint assembly is used in a suspension for a vehicle to interconnect different parts of the suspension system.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to a joint assembly which includes a socket housing and a stud which are in assembled relation and which are to be connected between two relatively movable parts. The joint assembly is constructed so that the stud can rotate about its own axis, can move longitudinally relative to the socket housing, and can pivot universally about a center lying on the axis of the stud.
The stud of the present invention is completely free to move axially with respect to the socket housing. There are no biasing springs or the like which must be overcome in order for the stud to move relative to the socket housing. As a result, the joint assembly may be readily assembled between relatively movable parts. Specifically, the distance between certain parts may be different than the distance between other parts. Thus, the length of the pivot joint may have to vary to compensate for the differing distance between the parts. In the present joint this may be accomplished without the necessity of overcoming any spring acting on the stud.
Further, the present invention minimizes sideloads on the stud which in turn act on the bearing which supports the stud. Sideloads are minimized because the bearing which supports the stud can pivot universally relative to the socket housing. Thus any sideloads due to stud misalignment with respect to the socket housing are readily compensated for by a pivoting action of the bearing relative to the socket housing and, of course, pivoting action of the stud relative to the socket housing.
The specific construction of the present invention involves a stud which extends through a central passage in a bearing. The bearing is located in the socket housing. The bearing has spherical surfaces which engage spherical surfaces in the socket housing. Accordingly, universal pivoting movement of the stud relative to the housing can occur about a center which lies on the axis of the stud. Further, the stud on one end thereof has a stop surface which engages the bearing to limit axial movement of the stud in one direction relative to the socket housing. The spherical bearing is trapped in the housing and cannot move axially therein.